Me and My Nick
by PrettyKittyKat23
Summary: Sonny has been going out with Nick for 6 months, how much longer will Chad be able to take it?
1. Prologue

I looked at him, I really looked, and I saw everything I would never see in Nick. Everything I wished to see in the guy I liked, but I could never love Chad.

His wondrous eyes, those pools of blue I just wanted to drown in. His blond hair I just wanted to run my fingers through. Savoring every brush of his skin to mine. Yup, everything in the guy I thought I'd see in the guy I loved. But I could never love Chad.

I loved Nick. How sweet he was. Always there for me, never putting me down. Not having aimless arguments with me. Never toying with my emotions. Always being kind to everybody. The type of guy meant for me. I love Nick, I do not love Chad.

With that I just walked away from him. I left him frozen there to sort out myself. That came first.

-----

well? Like it hate it? Really short, I know, but that's a prologue 4 u, always not enough.

PLS REVIEW, and if u get the chance, I will stress this A LOT, check out **The Love of my Life**, by none other than me, and** Bahama Bliss**, that's one someone I know wrote, and it's really gud!!!!


	2. Sketchy Sketches

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song, not the movies mentioned, not SWAC…, that would be a dream come true…

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_Won't you fly_

_Fly_

_Fly with me_

I was stunned by his words, his song.

"I wrote it for you," he said sweetly.

I was speechless, and stunned, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I leaned in and kissed him, "It's beautiful," I said sweetly.

"Just like you," he commented.

This is my wonderful life. I, Sonny Munroe am the girlfriend of the sweetest, cutest, most perfect guy ever; Nick Jonas. The story of how we got together is a long one, but thank god it happened. Today was our 6 month anniversary, ½ a year, I could barely believe it. Every day with Nick around was another perfect day. And the days he wasn't here dragged along, but I did get to go to some of his concerts. And he definitely rocks! I even got to meet Miley Cyrus! Let's keep this between myself, but she was DEFINITELY a let down to meet.

I looked at the time, and SHOOT, I was going to be late."I have to go," I said halfway out the door. Yeah, we were in my dressing room, but I still had merely seconds before I was supposed to be there.

"Hey," I said casually, slowing down into a skip, "What's up?"

"Nothin, except for my pretty! Skyler commented today! Of course who wouldn't?" Tawni said in her still conceited way. I don't know what it is, but ever since I started going out with Nick Tawni like IMMEDIATELY gained feelings for Skyler. Weird, but I just ignore that. Turns out Tawni and Portlyn don't have that many differences, besides the shows they star on. Now they're friends, and the whole "hate the other show" is gone, but it's not like we're bffs entirely.

Speaking of which, Chad and I still haven't had our monthly argument. Yes, monthly. We don't see each other that often nowadays. It's mainly because I know seeing Chad makes Nick jealous. Chad definitely knows this and plays it to his advantage. I don't see why, and it's kind of irritating, so I started straying away from him.

We rehearse our sketches, and they go pretty good. When we're done, I notice Nick watching me from my chair. I start blushing, and he runs up to give me a hug. How sweet of him to watch this.

"You were amazing," he whispers in my ear, and my smile just widens.

"Thanks," I say, "Zora has a sketch idea and we were going to look it over, wanna come?"

"Anything to spend time with you," he says grabbing my hand. I'm skipping through the hallway, when I turn around the corner, and bam!

"OMG, I'm so sorry," I say on instinct, not even looking at who I bumped into.

"You should be Sonshine," says the only person I know who would call me that. Of course, only when Nick's around. The nerve of him!

"Chad," I say pulling Nick with me, not really wanting to get into an argument with him today. I was just not in the mood for it. And this was one of a few of Zora's skits. I was excited to read it.

"Hey," I say to everyone who'd gathered in the prop room, "Nick's gonna listen in on the skit with us," I say, with no intention of taking them saying no to me.

"Fine," says Tawni sassily, I'm betting she's jealous, but hey she already has her eyes on Skyler!

When read through the skit, but it really wasn't that funny to me. Mainly because I didn't understand a lot of the jokes. Basically only Zora did, cracking up every two minutes over her jokes. Seriously, her jokes are only meant for her and her genius friends. I really didn't want her feelings though.

"That was an interesting sketch," I say, trying to avoid having to review it.

"You hated it, didn't you?" said a pouting Zora.

"No, it's not that I hated it, it's just that I didn't get it. I'm not half as smart as you," I add in the last bit to try and make up for me not liking it.

"You're right, no one is anywhere near my intellect, why you guys just stick to writing the skits," she says just walking out, well more like walking into her sarcophagus.

"Why don't I star in one?" suggests Nick, and I immediately respond.

"I like that idea," I say to everybody glaring at me, "I mean like, how many shows get a Jonas Brother on it? We'll definitely get more people to see us. More people will see the amazingly pretty Tawni, and all the girls will know you two are pretty cool to hang out with Nick…" I say, trailing off.

"Fine, but only for more people to comment on how pretty I am," says Tawni (of course) pulling out a compact mirror, making random faces.

Grady and Nico were just staring at me wide-eyed. I'm taking that as a yes. "Okay, so how should the skit go?"

"There should be pigs!" exclaims Grady for a reason I do not understand.

"Ummm-" I say

"That's great, fairy pigs!" exclaims Nico.

"And I get to be a princess," says Tawni catching on.

"I'm guessing this'll be a spoof on Cinderella?" I asked definitely confused on where this was going.

"No, no, NO," shouts Tawni, "I hate Cinderella," she says like everyone should know.

"Okay fine, The Little Mermaid?"

"Yes, the fat whale!" says Grady, high-fiving Nico.

"Genius!" says Nico.

"Great, so you guys want me to write it?" I ask.

"NO," both Nico and Grady exclaim.

"What I mean is," says Nico, at a loss for words, "a girl wouldn't do as great a job as a guy spoofing a girly story."

"Okay," I say, perfectly fine with that.

"As long as I'm a princess," says Tawni carelessly, still looking at her reflection.

------

Love it? Hate it?

Like Nick Jonas, I'm spilt on that,

But CAN U BELIEVE IT? They're dating in this story, lol so awesome, how that happened is soon to come…

PLS REVIEW, constructive criticism helps me live, and check out my story **The Love of my Life**, that one's good too.


	3. What's Wrong With Her?

**This is pretty slow, srry!**

**DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**Chad POV**

I you want to know what hell is, just live my life for a day. And then think about the fact that I've put up with it for 6 months, actually more!

It all started when Sonny left to do that dumb this for _Disney Channel_. She actually decided to help out our competitors! And then when she came back, she had a tail, a not yet bf, _Nick_. Disgusting.

To know he's the type of guy she likes, and she doesn't like me, ME! the best, the one, the only, teen heartthrob with perfect natural hair and skin! She didn't like me. She didn't get all crazy being next to me! insanity!

I think I know what made me able to admit, yes I can do that now, that I am head over heels for a girl who doesn't even like me, Sonny Munroe. I guess I started understanding all these weird feelings, with the help of Portlyn, including jealously, hatred, and what actual love is. It's amazing how many feelings one person can make you feel. And I love Sonny Munroe, I love her I love her, I love her.

"Love who?" asked a confused Sonny, who was in this amazing sundress that was slightly above her knees. Surprisingly her tail wasn't right next to her, _how sad_, I couldn't piss him off.

"Practicing lines," I muttered, "where's your tail?" she knew what I meant from how much I pushed her buttons about Nick. Her cheeks were turning this wonderful shade of pink, one of my favorite reasons to push her buttons. Also to stall for more time with her…

"He has a name, Nick. Can't you at least understand…" she continued with her boring monologue and I could tell _something_ was into her to make her talk so much.

"What's wrong," I asked interrupting her.

"Nothing's wrong," she said in a high tone. I knew so much about her, I could tell she was lying.

"Why don't you just tell me, you know you love talking to CDC and can tell him anything," of course I said this in a conceited tone, but it wasn't like the words were just made up and I didn't mean them. Cause I did.

"Nothing's," she said high pitched before coughing, "nothing's wrong," she said in an absurdly low voice.

I grabbed her hand and jogged, yes hard to believe I'd put so much effort into a girl, to the nearest closet.

"Chad what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked when I pulled her in.

"Ohhhh, America's good girl gone bad, great gossip for Tween Weekly," I said teasing her to distract her.

"You wouldn't, you…" while she was busy talking in another dumb monologue, I locked the door from the outside and slammed it shut, "Chad you know these doors lock from the outside right?" she asked in a scared tone, right, I forgot to turn the light on. I flicked the switch on.

"I had no idea," I said with a smirk on my face, "Now that we're stuck here for some time, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Omigod Chad! Are you serious? Arrrrgghhh! You, you," said stopped there, still fuming.

"Right, America's good girl can't curse, especially cause she just did it two second ago," I said a smile still on my face.

"Stop it stop it STOP IT," she was mad and there was definitely something wrong. She was actually in the middle of some sort of breakdown.

"Calm down, calm down," said slowly, all humor now gone from my face, "Now really, what's wrong I'm all ears," I said calmly.

Sonny did something really unexpected next. Something I dreamed would happen, of course under other circumstances. Sonny' gave me a hug, and started crying into me. As much as I loved getting a hug from Sonny, I couldn't stand seeing her so sad. I patted her at just let her cry, waiting for her to finish so she could tell me what was wrong.

**---------------------------**

**really slow? I know, I wrote it! Lol, u guys have any ideas 4 wut sonny's prob should be, I don't and I'd love to get some of my viewers ideas into the story! Pls PM me w/ ANY ideas, and I MEAN ANY!!!!**

**Hey, not trying 2 be pushy but, pls check out some of my other stories! Pls? they might not seem exciting, but I luv them! Lol, and if you don't like anything ANYTHING, pls review w/ constructive criticism, pls do!**

**I need ideas 4 a short story contest, PLS PM ME IDEAS!!!!**


	4. I'm Done

You know those pplz who wait until they have a certain number of reviews to post a chapter? I'm not one of them! I promise to try and get these up ASAP, it's just that I never have time 2 type them up, I have them handwritten…

SO SRRY 4 the OTHER chapter but THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE!!!!!! srry

**Sonny POV**

Why Chad? Why did he care? Why was he even near me? why did he do this to me? To pick fun at me?

Truth was I was REALLY nervous about my sketch with Nick. I mean like, we hang out and blah blah blah all the time, but seriously? Who wouldn't be nervous. Everyone besides me. A new outburst of sobs came out of me.

Chad just patted me and was silent. "Why aren't you talking?" I asked staring at him, but not seeing much through my watery eyes, "You still haven't said anything conceited, or poked fun at me."

"Why should I? You're hurt," he said in such a tone I could've fallen for it if I didn't know it was Chad.

"And you're CDC, the most heartless person I know," I stated. _Heart_, and with that even more tears came out of my eyes. I didn't even notice my hands were around Chad until I started squeezing him into a tight hug. He didn't say anything, he just continued patting me. I finally stopped and wiped my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asks after waiting a few seconds to make sure I was calm.

"Well, you see, Nick and I were, well we were talking, and well," I was stuttering and being all weird, and I didn't notice how soft I was.

"What happened with Nick?" he asked in a calm tone, but I could feel how his body tensed up. His soft, warm, comforting body. I should never think things like that! I already have a boyfriend whom I'm perfectly content with, who I actually see. Unlike Chad here…

"Well, he was singing a new song for me, and well," I was getting nervous at this point so I shoved my face into his shirt and said the next part ,"e aid e ove e."

"He what," he asked me calmly, and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"He," I paused, "saidhelovedme," I rushed that.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked in the same tone. He seems caring, but he doesn't like me :(, but why should I care, I have Nick.

"It's just that, well, ummm," I didn't really know what was wrong with it, it just made me a bit off today I guess. "I don't know."

"Did you say that you love him back?"

"No," I said burying my head to its newfound favorite place, Chad's shirt.

"So why don't you?"

"I don't know," it's amazing how he could get it out of me. This conceited, egotistical jerk, whom I hate, I should hate, and did I mention I hate him? He shouldn't be holding me, Nick should. I shouldn't be confiding in the guy I hate, I should be telling Nick everything. I shouldn't of run away, I should have been honest with him. _at least Chad is here_, that should not be what I think. I should be getting back to Nick and apologize for how I'm acting. "You shouldn't be here," I mutter by accident, freezing at what I said.

"And why's that?" he asked playing with my hair.

"Because Nick should," I said and he stiffened at the words. I saw how his face changed. I saw the anger that brewed, I knew I had gone too far, and lost... well, lost him.

"Fine, you know what? Why don't I just leave you here and let Nick come and comfort you? He's done a great making you want to sob your eyes out, especially doing it behind his back. Seriously Sonny! You don't only need to revolve around Nick! Do you realize how there's a separation with everyone, how you're shielded by him? Can't you see? But if you can't, and you _still_ choose him, then fine!" he said attempting to walk out to realize the door was locked.

I started giggling because he forgot, and waited to see what he would do. He turned so he was facing the other way of me, hunched up, did something, and then went back to the door, to open it! "Goodbye," he said in an ice cold voice, which made me so sad. I don't know why, I mean by tomorrow this'll blow over. It's just Nick, why would Chad be affect by him, I mean he is conceited to a point that nobody can affect him.

I walked up to the door to get out, except it was locked. I couldn't believe Chad would go this far. I couldn't believe he could dislike me so much, no he does not hate me. I started crying, over what I did to Nick, but mostly over whatever I did to hurt Chad so much.

Eventually, I don't know how long later, Tawni heard me, well something like that.

"I'm pretty, I'm pretty, I'm pretty!" she was singing while she strutted down the hall.

"Tawni, Tawni," I yelled.

"Ohhh hush crowds, I know you love me, but stalking me is a bit weird," she said while she stopped walking.

"No, it's me Sonny!" I yelled.

"Where have you been! Nico and Grady were hurt that you weren't there to hear their sketch for you and Nick," I started crying. I think Tawni traced the crying because she opened the door and saw me in fetal position crying on the floor.

"Ummm Sonny, you know we don't do a drama show, right?" she asked, tapping her foot. Couldn't she see I was hurt? Oh yeah, she had difficulty with this stuff.

"Yeah, I forgot," I said wiping my eyes, and getting off the floor. "I'm going to go and change," I said walking to our dressing room.

"I'm coming with. I need to put more make up on to enhance my already pretty face," she said skipping ahead of me.

I walked into our dressing room, and there was Nick. "Nick, just give me a minute," I said covering my face and rushing to the bathroom. I wiped off my ruined makeup and started looking for the bag of makeup I left in the bathroom. It was not there. Great, my eyes were red, but at least I didn't have that messed up makeup on.

I walked in and saw a worried Nick. "I'm sorry about before," I said hugging him. "I think I'm just having a bad day," I said honestly.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered into my hair, while patting me. it just brought memories of Chad. When he did this. No, I had wished it had been Nick, and here he is. I'm happy! Really, I am.

"So, how about we go somewhere?" I ask, really wanting to forget the events making up today.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ice skating or horseback riding, your choice," I said smiling, my two favorites.

"I think today's a better day for ice skating," he said. I wonder why. I thought today was a nice day.

"Let's go," I said, slowly releasing my hands from Nick.

"You might want your sweater," Nick said, pointing to one of mine on the sofa. I just picked it up and hopped out the door.

CHAD POV

I felt really bad about lashing out at Sonny like that. I was playing with my steak, some of the best in the world. I was just not that hungry. I tossed my steak in the garbage and carelessly walked to my dressing room.

Who was I kidding? Everybody knows I like Sonny, including me. I just deny what they say. It doesn't matter that she's a random, it matters that she's with Nick. It matters that she picked him over me.

I'm sorry for lashing out at Sonny, and I wanted her to know that. And I wanted her to know why I was so mean to her. I wanted her to know that I loved her. I hopped out of my chair, and walked out of my dressing room to find Sonny. I really hope Nick isn't with her.

I was in their studio when I heard giggling. Not any giggling, Sonny giggling. I got nervous, knowing she was so close and the task at hand. I turned the corner, and there was Nick and Sonny holding hands. That dropped anything happy in me. that means they're still together. That means the she said she loved him. That means she doesn't love me. my entire was the definition of gloom and doom. I was turning around, hoping to go unnoticed when,

Sonny POV

"Chad," I said in the iciest tone I could muster up. My face was cold, not a trace of happiness on it. Now that he was here.

"I was leaving, so don't waste your breath," he said in a sad, hurt, irritated voice. I wonder what he looked like, since his back was to me.

Suddenly, Nick grabbed, not violently though, just a light tug. "Hey, you don't talk to my girlfriend like that," he said. _Awww_, he was defending me. How cute, how sweet. He tugged chad so more so he was facing us, and I could swear I saw watery eyes. Chad upset? About what?

I instantly forgot about hating him and asked, "Chad, what's wrong?" I was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing Sonny, just nothing," there was pain in his eyes and his voice cracked a few times. Then he looked at Nick. "Don't expect me to bother your girlfriend again. Ever," and with that he walked away. Nick and I just stood there frozen. What happened to Chad?

And then it clicked. He's not going to talk to me again. I just lost my favorite frenemy. For reasons unknown. I buried my head in Nick's shoulder.

"You still want to go ice skating?" he asked worried. He was so caring.

"Yes," I said lifting my head, and continuing the walk to his car.

"You sure?"

"Yes," and we opened to door to outside. There was water everywhere. It was a terrible day. Outside and inside for me. Definitely not a day to go horseback riding.

I scanned the parking lot for Nick's car, than ran with all my might, and my sweater over me to his car. We reached and I hopped right in.

"You ready to go ice skating?" he asked me. and somehow I wasn't, somehow I was sad. I wanted to go running in and console Chad. But Nick could never see that, so

"Of course," I say turning up the radio.

PLS REVIEW

I'm not someone with witty comments, just PLS REVIEW!!!


	5. HUG AN ASIAN DAY!

Heres a rlly short, aimless but fun 2 write chapter, hope u like it!!!

ME-NEED-IDEAS-4-A-FIC-SHORT-STORY-CONTEST

Pls PM or review me ideas!!!!

"How was your date with Nick?" said somebody. I wasn't there, well not mentally, my mind was floating around in other places.

"How'd you know?" I didn't tell anybody, did i?

"Tween Weekly NEVER lies," I still wasn't paying attention. Chad, the cause of everything that messes up my life. There was no avoiding it, I needed to know what was wrong with him. He couldn't hate me for no reason, there had to be one.

"Hey, I think I'm going to step out," weird sounding, but I don't need to give away where I'm going, and I'm not too sure I know where I am now.

"To see Nick?"

I hesitated, "Yeah," I walked, nearly out the door.

"Have fun with Chad," I didn't even want to know how they knew, I just continued walking.

CHAD POV

"CUT!" I released myself from my position, letting go of Portlyn. "Ok, you can go, except Chad," said their director. Nobody directs me! I casually strolled up to him.

"Good job Chad, but next time, less sadness, Mackenzie isn't going emo," he paused, "but maybe he will! Good ideas!" geez, some of these episodes are really out there. Of course, I'm in them, so people obviously tune in. I casually strolled to my dressing room.

SONNY POV

I walked onto the set to find nobody there. I decided to check Chad's second most popular location, his dressing room. He was in there, I got nervous.

"Chad," I said, getting no response. "Chad," no response. "Talk to me," I whined, but still NO RESPONSE! Then my phone vibrated.

Chad- no

Me- pls

Chad- No

Me- u Russian?

Chad- little

Then I hugged , I panicked, I didn't know what to do, so do not laugh at my actions!

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"It's hug an Asian Day," I said letting go. At least it got him to talk.

"I'm Russian!" he exclaimed. Boy, he really needs to visit a classroom.

"Which is in Asia," I said slowly, hoping he'd understand.

"Why are you here," he asked.

"So you could tell me what was wrong yesterday."

"Nothin was wrong."

"Yes, something was, so please tell me," I couldn't stand not knowing, and I was basically in a position willing to do anything. "I'll do anything," I added on, hoping he'd answer.

"An one of my questions."

I hesitated, could it be a trick? But I really wanted to know what was wrong, "Fine," I mumbled.

He just ignored my unhappiness, standing up and coming so close that I could feel his breath. Then he asked me his question, "Do you love Nick?"

"Yes," I said, I didn't even need to think, I knew the answer. I just needed to be able to tell Nick… "Now what was bothering you yesterday?"

"You love Nick," he said, walking out of his own dressing room, leaving me alone. What did Nick have to do with anything?

HAPPY HUG AN ASIAN DAY!!!! (yes I am Asian)

Pointless chapter?i know, I just NEEDED 2 write about hug an Asian day!!!!, my school went wild, well my grade, and I AM NOT A 6th GRADER! Lol I have nothing against them, but im not wound up w/ that much energy… or am i?????

PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW

ok, the chapter be4 this wuz a mistake... it wuz 4 another story of mine, but if u like it, check out my story Chad and Portlyn Bet, srry!!!!


	6. I AM SO SRRY!

Ok, just so u know, I made a mistake w/ my chapters, by accidently posting the wrong one up here. IM SO SRRY!!!!!! I didn't notice, but HUGE thank you to Joker236 who made me notice this!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH, and u should reread the I'm Done chapter. I'll try not to have this happen again.


	7. Approved Sketches!

After being confused about what Nick had to do with anything, I zipped out of Chad's dressing room. I went as fast as possible, without benig suspicious of course, back to my dressing room.

As luck would have it, I bumped into someone.

"Sonny, great that I found you," Marshall said excitedly, "Mr. Condor loved Grady and Nico's sketch, he just changed a few things. He wants it for this week's episode so we REALLY got to start rehearsing," Marshall rushed.

"That's great!" I said happily, "How about we read through the sketch today and start rehearsing it tomorrow?"

"Great idea Sonny! I got to go," he said, zipping off.

"Bye,," I said, doubting that he heard me. he was in some hurry. Anyway, Nick could do the sketch with us! I wonder how it turned out. I forgot what it was about anyway… I missed them showing it to us because of Chad and the closet… Wonder what Mr. Condor changed.

I was so excited about the sketch, I started skipping to my dressing room. Nick was going to be here around lunchtime, so I'll tell him then.

Later

"Nick, guess what?" I said the second I saw him.

"What, no hello?" he asked walking up to me. we were in the hall, I was on my way to lunch to meet Nick. And there he was in the hall.

"Good enough," I said, not wanting to hold it in anymore. "You can do the sketch with us," I said jumping up and down. "And, hi," I said, giving him a huge hug. Boy was I hungry, so I continued walking.

"That's good," said Nick, putting his arm around my waist.

"Oh yeah, we're going to do a read through today, can you stay for it?"

"Yeah," he said.

Eventually we reached the cafeteria. Tawni already knew about the sketch, but I couldn't help myself in reminding her.

"OMG, Tawni, aren't you so excited for the sketch with-," she interrupted me.

"Yes, yes, we know; Nick. Sonny, can you puh-lease calm down and STOP reminding me!" well, it was Tawni how much better could you expect. She just wasn't going to get to me!

Lunch flew by and eventually it was time to rehearse the sketch with Nick!

NICK POV

I was really excited about the sketch with Sonny, but definitely not excited as she is. She looks so cute. I wonder what the sketch is about. Well' we're going to read through now, so I'll find out.

"You ready?" asked Sonny in that sweet smile of hers that I love so much.

"You bet," I said pulling her into the prop room.

**Short, I know! I just wanted tie 2 write the sketch, I have an idea, I just need 2 let it blossom! OMG, u know that short story fic I want ideas for? T's done and if u want 2 read it, PM me and I'll send u a copy.**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**


	8. The Fat Whale

**Srry 4 taking so long 2 post! Ok, the sketch I wrote REALLY sux!!! I'm sorry in advance!!!! But there is more than just this suckkkyyyy sketch so you might want 2 read…**

**Disclaimer- do not own SWAC**

**Pls read my poetry ;) pls?**

NICK POV

"Okay, let's start reading!" exclaimed Marshall handing Sonny and I a script.

_The Fat Whale_

Hmmm, interesting title, wonder what it's about…

"Action."

I flipped over to the first page, where apparently I was on stage, but with no lines. That's good. I wonder what I am…

**(this is in script format, cauz it's a read-through!)**

**Casting-**

**Ariel- Sonny**

**Adella **_**(yes a real one of Ariel's sisters)**_**- Tawni**

**Aquata **_**(another real name…)**_**- Zora**

**King- Grady**

**Evil Whale **_**(very corny!)**_**- Nico**

**Whale- Nick **_**(sigh…jk) **_

_Ariel, Adella, and Aquata are in their room. Adella is filing her nails, Ariel is looking out the window to the Whal __**(it's a role…) **__out there, and Aquata is doing something not really known…._

**Ariel- **_(sighing) _There's got to be more that this.

**Adella- **What more do you want?

**Ariel- **_(dreamily) _I want to be a whale

**Aquata-** _(shrieking)_ A what?!?!?!!!

**Ariel- **_(breaking out in corny song)_ I want to be where the fishes are, I wanna see, wanna see them swimming-

**Adella- **_cutting her off)_ You're a mermaid.

**Ariel- **Mermaids stink

**Adella- **No, whales do, you can smell them a MILE away

**Ariel- **_(sighing dreamily)_ They smell like freedom.

**(Nick thinking to himself)** This is pretty corny, but pretty funny **(I wish…)**.

**Aquata- **No, they smell like, like _(in disgust) _what the humans brought in.

**Ariel- **But why Aquata? I thought you would understand? I thought you would catch me when this happened!

_(hand on forehead and she faints and neither blink an eye)_

Fine, I will go to father, at least HE will understand.

_(Ariel gets up and stomps away)_

_(In her father's room with his throne, only her father in the room)_

**Ariel- **Father, I want to be a whale.

**King- **_(in a gasping girly, over dramatic way)_ Ariel, why?

**Ariel- **I want to be free, free to see the world.

**King- **You already have that. You can roam our entire empire, with a guard of course.

**Ariel- **Yes.

**King- **_(again with the overdramatic voice) _Then why?

**Ariel- **_(exclaims)_Because I'm in love with a whale!

**(**_**Bet u saw that coming :P)**_

**King-**_ (still in corny voice)_ Ariel! What has happened to you?

**Ariel-** Why don't you understand, you're in love with a fish! **(don't ask how…)**

**King-** _(angry) _But that's a fish, don't you dare mock your mom!

**Ariel-**_ (selfish, bratty tone) _Ughhhhh!

_(Ariel storms off)_

_(Ariel is in a dark cave, face to face with Evil Whale)_

**Evil Whale- **I could smell your fear a mile away. What do you want?

**Ariel- **To be a whale. Will you help me?

My mermaid. That's what I do. It's what I live for.

To help unfortunate scum

Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

Poor unfortunate whales

In pain, in need

This one longing to be faster

That one wants to be a fish

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come swimming to my cauldron

And I help them

Yes I do

…

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

**Ariel- **What must I give you?

**Evil Whale- **Your necklace.

**Ariel- **_(taking it off) _Here you go.

**Evil Whale- **_(stuttering) _ I mean, your… your… voice!

**Ariel- **_(gasp!) _My, my voice?

**Evil Whale- **_(laughing evilly) _What a mere thing to be what you want? Are you really that scared?

**Ariel- **How about all of my gold? I have a cave double this size filled with it.

**Evil Whale- **_(mouth wide open)_ I guess that'll do.

**Ariel- **Great, here's a map to it.

**Evil Whale- **Good, good, now leave and come back a whale!

_Ariel leaves and comes back with a fake whale head on)_

**Ariel- **Epp- (gasp!) Eep ep epp? (_corny sheet of paper saying; What Have You Done?)_

**Evil Whale- **You can still talk, can't you, just only whales shall understand _(laughing maniacally) _My work is done, now scram!

_(Ariel just runs out as fast as possible)_

**(happening to nick at this very minute!)**

**Joe- **Where ru?

Did they REALLY have to interrupt? I thought I might be coming on soon…

**Nick- **W/ sonny! Y?

**Joe- **Ello? Going 2 NY!!!!!!!

How could I forget? Oh man! This was bad!!!!

**Nick- **Be there soon.

**(now out of script mode…)**

"Ummm, can I quickly say something?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's kinda your line!" exclaims Tawni. Wow, was I really that distracted?

"Anything," says a calm Marshall. He was really nice, unlike some directors…

"I'm actually going away to New York tomorrow, I won't be here to do the sketch. I'm really sorry. I completely forgot" nothing could describe how embarrassed I was about what just happened. How unprofessional, how could I do this to Sonny?

"That's fine," says a clearly panicking Marshall, "Let me just call Mr. Condor." He flipped out his phone and dialed, "Hi Mr. Condor, Nick can't do the episode this week I was won-"

"No, that episode is this week," screamed Mr. Condor. Man, he was angry. I could hear him, and the phone wasn't even on speakerphone! I felt so bad for Marshall, I can't believe I let all of them down.

"I'm really sorry Marshall."

"It's okay Nick, it was sudden anyway. We'll just find someone else for the part," Marshall was clearly freaking out. This was bad.

"What part?" and I cringed at the voice, a person who could actually fill me with hate…

**----------------------**

**not much of a cliffy, but still! I'm srry I took so long, and that this chapter sucked, but on the bright side, I basically know what's happening next so I might be able to post another chapter…**

**PLS REVIEW **


End file.
